


Random Drabbles :)

by softkxssxs



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Headcanon, M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Protective Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Soft Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkxssxs/pseuds/softkxssxs
Summary: Some lucifer scar appriciation :)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Lost Wings

Lucifer was never proud of the scars where his final pair of wings used to be. It was one of the only things his pride would never be able to cover up. The scars were nasty, like the wings were ripped away. To make it worse they were clearly visible against his skin. He hated remembering that he even lost his wings, hated the thought of how he fell even more. So hearing you ask to see his entire back to see his wings better made him incredibly weary. “Why would you want to see them up close? There’s really nothing special about them.” His face twisted into a frown as he muttered. You huffed, “Maybe not to you because you’ve had them for forever. Humans don’t exactly see demons with pretty wings!” He seemed to think for a split second. You were right, of course humans didn’t see wings as beautiful as his everyday. He groaned, finally deciding on an answer. “Fine. But you only get to touch the wings.” He watched as a grin spread across your features. 

Your fingers gently brushed against the feathers of his wings. As you ran your hands over his wings he shivered, they had gotten so much more sensitive after the fall. The feathers had started to puff up after you’d touched them. He heard you giggle and felt embarrassed for a moment. Then he felt your fingers press against the scars. Lucifer tensed up immediately, those scars hadn’t been touched in so long. “I thought I told you to only touch the wings MC..” You let out a small sigh. “You don’t gotta be so scared of me seeing these scars. I think that they add to your beauty.” Lucifer paused for a minute, you thought they made him even prettier? How could you think that? He just couldn’t understand it. “I don’t understand but thank you MC.” A lovely smile spread across your face. He Jumped as he felt you plant a soft kiss to his scar. “MC!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lucifer scar appriciation :)


	2. Human pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel Uses you as a Human pillow :)

Beel is a big guy, even for demons. He works out all the time, plays football, hell he could and has had you sit on his back while he does push ups. He’s a strong and huge demon. So he’s always careful with you, you’re human, what if he crushed you on accident! He’s even more careful now that you two got together. He almost choked the first time you asked him to lay in your lap. “But MC..what if i crush you :(“ “Beel, Do I look like I’d care if you crushed me.” He just whimpered at the thought of hurting you. He was just too (unintentionally) strong! He wouldn’t want to sit on your lap and be too heavy. That’d be embarrassing to both of you. But you just wanted the man in your lap at least once and then you could finally die happy. “Please please please Beel? Just this once!” He sighed and looked at you. He almost looked like a worried puppy. “Only this once, I don’t wanna hurt you MC.” 

As soon as he put his head in your lap he saw you grin. You were like a squishy, soft pillow. He snuggled into your lap, loving the warmth. “See Beel? This isn’t so bad!” If you listened closely it was almost like he was purring. Even if he was super strong he was the biggest softie out of the brothers. He felt you start playing with his hair and practically melted. “I’m not hurting you am I? I can move-” He heard you sigh softly, giving you a confused look. “You aren’t hurting me Beel, I don’t think you would hurt me intentionally. Just relax love,” Beel looked up at you, smiling brightly. “Okay, I’ll try”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to have Beel on valentines day, but here he is !! Enjoy bbys


	3. Rough Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has bad days, Mammon helps you through yours.

You had bad days, everyone does. The brothers never really seemed to notice. The only exception was Mammon. He always seemed to notice, even if you tried to hide it. He saw right through you every single time. You couldn’t figure out how he always knew. Mammon wouldn’t tell you how he knew, even if you asked. But by the time he figured it out he’d try to silently make things easier. He’d do the chores he knew you hated and make sure you didn’t work yourself too hard. You were his boyfriend, and he wouldn’t just let you be upset. He was gonna help in any way he could damn it. Even if that meant losing the tough front he put on. 

Mammon heard you sniffle, looking back at where you’d been watching him talk about what all had happened during one of his ‘hilarious’ pranks that day. “Mammon..” He felt himself panic. Did he say something wrong? He felt slight relief when you jumped over to snuggle into him. “O-Oi, What’s the problem?!” All he heard from you was a quiet hiccup. At this point he could tell it was stress, you’d had a rough day from what he saw. “H-hey, c’mere..” Mammon pulled you into his lap. If he was gonna comfort you he might as well do it right. You felt him lay down on his back, pulling you with him. He pulled the blankets over you both and started very quietly humming. Mammon wasn’t the best at comforting people verbally, so his actions were what he tried to comfort you with. “I love you,” “I love ya too MC, Now get some rest will y’a?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this! I seem to be having a huge inspiration lately so expect some more to come soon :)


	4. Stargazers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie wasn't the best one meeting. It was a rough beginning but he tried to make it up to you. He thought that combining something nice with his safe space would be enough to help you both.

The planetarium was one of Belphie’s safe spaces. He always went there more than often to relax if he wasn’t napping. It was his safe space, he would be the only one allowed in there. Lucifer had an unspoken rule between the other brothers not to bother him when he was there except for emergencies. It was the most peaceful Belphie could be when he was here. Even if he let someone in while he was there they’d have to be as precious as Beel to him. When you first met him you never thought that you’d even get as close as you did. Belphie didn’t plan on it either, he tried to kill you for Diavolo’s sake. But you couldn’t stay mad at him could you? He was trying hard to make it up to you, even if the others didn’t see it. You were the only human he could stand at this point. He didn’t get it either. How he could go from wanting you dead to wanting you to come to the attic to see him. To him you were just doing something to make him feel this way. Humans weren’t magic but you did have things of your own that might have changed since he’d been in the Devildom. 

Your appearance at the planetarium while he was there wasn’t new now. You went there with him almost every time he went. Not that you minded though, you started to like belphie after he started to try for your friendship. The first time he told you to walk with him felt like some magic that shouldn’t exist. 

“Hey, walk with me.” The familiar voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You turned your head around to see Belphie standing there, looking at you expectedly. “What?” You blurted out. Belphie asking you to go with him? It’d been a while since he’d done anything with you. He sighed heavily, looking at you with fake annoyance. “I said, walk with me. I want to show you something.” You slowly nodded, getting up to follow. You hopelessly followed him into the planetarium. It was like seeing the night sky up close. Belphie heard you let out a giggle and stole a glance back at you. Your mouth was twisted into a bright smile as you gazed at the stars. 

“The planetarium? We come here all the time Belphie, what's different?” He just nodded at you and smiled very softly. “Y/N..why don’t you come over here.” Belphie was the softest you’d ever seen him. With the dim light of little twinkling stars and the moon. You looked over to where he had pointed to. There was a small basket with huge blankets around it. You smiled and looked back at him. “Thank you for doing this Belphie.” You could’ve sworn that his smile got a little bit bigger. “It’s no problem Y/N, now come here. Let’s look at the stars together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything for like a week or two but heres something i wrote like, two hours ago that I haven't read after writing it. So I hope theres nothing that bad. If so please tell me :)


End file.
